6 Feet Underground
by Madamoiselle La Lune
Summary: Jareth pays a visit to the grave of Sarah Williams, and finds it very hard to keep his composure. Things are not always as they seem, and this knowledge alone sends Jareth on an exhausting search, all or Sarah, for even in death, you can't stop true love
1. Prologue: Written upon the Grave

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of it's characters.

Summary: Jareth pays a visit to the grave of Sarah Williams, and finds it very hard to keep his composure. Things are not always as they seem, for even in death, you can't stop true love JxS

* * *

Jareth brushed away the vines crawling over the cut stone of Sarah Williams grave, reading the words meticulously.

"A loving daughter, sister and aunt, who will be missed, and memories cherished." He read allowed to himself, letting the words slip off his tongue. Loving daughter, sister and aunt… no mother, no wife… She had never married; she had died alone. The thought pained him slightly. He had hoped she was happy. It was all he had ever wanted really, her happiness. Over the years he had convinced himself that that meant she would be by his side, but she never called. Not him at least. He knew she had stayed in contact with her friends, up until the day she died. He would sometimes inquire about her, asking about her life, how she was fairing, if she was seeing anyone. They never questioned his questions, but would sometimes answer warily. They had once reported to him that Sarah had just about stopped aging. She didn't appear a day over 30, 35 at most, yet she had died at the age of 68. A medical mystery, the doctors called it. It must have been the peach, having slowed her aging process. After all, one of the ingredients of Ambrosia, the drink of immortality, was peach nectar. It was strange though; she should have lived well past her normal human life span. Hoggle said she had lost the will to live, watching everyone grow old and die while she was stuck with her youth. People began to resent her, and be afraid of her, calling her a witch or a vampire, staying as far away as they could… it had become a lonely existence for her.

He had gone to her funeral, they all had, disguised and hidden from the mortals crowding around the casket in awe, wanting to see the old woman with a hauntingly young face. It was the only time he had allowed his subjects to see him cry.

Now he stood there once again in front of her grace, his heart sinking fast. He had been here before, many times in fact over the past couple hundred years, and yet the pain and sadness he felt staring at her grave never seemed to dull, but only persist.

268 years since Sarah Williams had entered the mortal world, 252 since the day they met and the day they last spoke, and 200 years since she left the mortal realm. As he was about to leave he felt the mists shift, and the air crackled with a strange energy. Out from the mists swirled an airy figure taking form of a young woman. Despite seeing this many times, his breath caught in his throat. Her spirit remained connected to the mortal realm, determined to act out her childhood fantasies forever.

"Give me the child," She began, turning to face the Goblin king. Though she looked right at him, she did not see him, only past him into the mists.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered," Her brows furrowed with determination. "I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city," She waved her hands in the air and looked around her, as if she was standing there in the underground once more. "To take back the child that you have stolen."

He never responded, what was the point? Why torture him self? But, he had to, at least once, just to talk to her once more.

"Sarah, look at what I'm offering you! Your dreams! I would have given you your dreams…" He trailed off, shaking as he stood there, hanging his head low. He was angry at himself for his weakness; that no matter how much time passed he still ached for her. She seemed to stop, her gaze fixing onto him. It had been 252 years since she had looked at him. If she had any breath, she would've been holding it.

"Goblin King," She said, her tone icy and clipped. He lifted his head, smiling sadly at her. Even in death she was beautiful. His sad demeanor shocked her, and she was visibly taken aback. "Jareth," She corrected, looking on at him longingly. "It's been a long time. "

He nodded, swallowing hard. "Why do you remain here Sarah?" He asked, stepping towards the ghostly figure. "Why are you stuck to this world, practicing your lines for so long?"

"Why are you here Goblin King?" She retorted, her jaw set. "What does it matter to you? Why now after so long do you come to haunt me?" It was ironic, her accusing him of haunting her. He let out a bitter laugh.

"Why now? I've been watching you repeat the same motions for years. You would speak to me, but not to me, just the character in your story. God, woman! You would look right at me—through me…" He struggled with his words, clenching his fists at his side. "I have nothing left to lose Sarah; I've already lost you."

The air around them was deathly silent, and the tension between the spirit and the ethereal king was palpable.

"If it counts for anything," She began, a small sad smile playing upon her translucent lips, "I wish I had chosen my dreams." Jareth let out a sob, an action so out of character for the King. He dropped to his knees, his body shaking. "How did it go again? Just fear me--" He cut her off.

"Just fear me, love me, and I would be your slave," Silence took over once more momentarily.

"That's a heavy offer," She stated.

"I meant every last word," He shot back. "Sarah, I loved you—and love you still. No amount of time or distance will change that for me."

She let out a sob, and when he looked up, he could see her smiling while she cried.

"I'd wipe away your tears if I could Sarah." They were both crying now, hot tears of bitter happiness staining his angular face, while icy ones trailed the translucent face of Sarah, disappearing as they dripped off her chin.

"I know," She said with a reassuring nod. "Thank you." She leaned down, kissing his fore head as best as she could in her ghostly form. "I love you Jareth," She said, before dissolving into mist.

"Sarah! Wait!" Jareth frantically, grasped at the film of her body, his fingers passing straight through her. She smiled at him once more before fading completely.

He was alone once more and her soul was now gone from the mortal realm, passed on through to where it belonged. With a flick of the wrist he conjured a crystal, kissing it briefly before placing it in front of the grave of Sarah Williams.

"I have forever to find you again Sarah, and I won't stop searching." Perhaps he had something to lose after all.

* * *

Ambrosia: The elixir that the gods drank as nourishment. It's also the drink of immortality, and will turn a mortal Immortal.

* * *

Okay! I have to say, I almost cried writing this.

I have gotten few reviews on this, mostly due to that awful site-down that happened.

I just wanted to say that I will be continuing this, and that I have the next 4 chapters already written! It get's less sad, I promise.

* * *

This idea popped into my head after seeing a comic byTang-de-Mango ( .com/art/Waiting-sketch-48772921)

Also, An update to Toby hates broccoli will be up soon. :)


	2. 50 years

Jareth woke in his bed, sitting up abruptly. Groggily he wiped his eyes, and ran a shaky hand through his sleep-tangled hair.

"There has to be an answer out there," He murmured sleepy determination. He sighed, throwing off the covers and pulling a shirt over his head. He didn't have time to look 'presentable' only to find an answer to his prayers. Jareth's mood darkened, as did the energy surrounding him. He was determined to find an answer; he would not rest until Sarah was by his side in flesh and blood. So, with determination and his goal set, he made his way to his balcony, launching himself from it, transforming into a barn owl as he fell from the height, and off he flew to the straight towards his destination with as much speed as he could muster.

Normally Jareth loved to fly. It was a relaxing activity; feeling the wind around his body, the cool air rushing against his eyes, soaring high in the sky escaping his irksome kingly duties. Today was different though. Today flying bothered him. It was a nuisance that he couldn't just will himself to his final destination, that the magic barriers prevented him from just appearing inside the Academy. So, Jareth made haste, flying faster and harder than he ever had, his heart beating faster and faster with each beat of his wings. Today he would find an answer, and if not today, then tomorrow, or the day after, but he would not sleep and the days would become one until he found the answer he was looking for.

"Your Majesty," Called a young scholar as he flew in through the open arches of the scholars' tower. They all stopped what they were doing, and bowed to him as he took his true form.

"Do not bow, do not stop, keep looking," He almost barked at them the moment he could speak. his mind and jaw set firmly as he looked upon the one running the operation. "Any news?" He asked desperately. The scholar shook his head sadly. "Damn it!" He shouted with frustration, throwing a quick crystal at a wall, glaring at it as it shattered to glittering dust.

"Please, do calm down. Frustration won't help anything," She scholar said to his king and long time friend. Jareth sighed and nodded.

Grenth and Jareth had known each other for centuries now, and they could easily call each other friend. Grenth was a tall and slender man, with brown hair pulled into a long ponytail, and baby blue eyes. He had a kind face and plain appearance and was gentle in character. He had been Jareth's personal tutor growing up, teaching him his basic knowledge in politics and magic. As time went on and Jareth took the throne, Grenth became his right hand man and confidant. He had been there when Jareth first discovered Sarah as a care-free young teenager with an insatiable imagination. He watched curiously as jareth would go off and watch her perform in the park, practicing lines from various Shakespeare plays, or creating her own games, losing herself to reality. It was curious really. He didn't really understand his friend's infatuation with the girl until she came to the Labyrinth. He understood then. When she left, leaving Jareth broken, he comforted him, telling him to go after her, and to try again, but stubborn as Jareth was he wouldn't do it. His pride had gotten in the way.

"Yes you are right Grenth," Jareth replied sitting down at a desk. "It's just been… forever it seems."

Grenth smiled at his friend, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Ah, but wasn't it you who once said that forever wasn't very long at all?" His smile turned into a mischievous smirk, earning a glare from the frustrated king.

"Yes, well, I was horribly wrong. Forever is a very very long time." He placed his fore head against the cool mahogany wood in a quick defeated gesture. Grenth grimaced; He hated to see Jareth so torn up. "We've been searching for 50 years Grenth. What if there is no answer?" It wasn't really a question, but a statement.

"No, do not give up." He said strongly. "Perhaps it will be another 50 years, but we will find an answer. Short of entering Hades it's self, there has to be another answer out there. Those on the immortal plains of the gods can be brought back." He said forcefully, his eyes lighting with a headstrong fire. Jareth watched him, smiling at his determination and loyalty.

"Perhaps I should go there and beg," He said sarcastically. It hadn't been a serious suggestion. Only a handful had gone to Hades and come back alive; and only one had softened the heart of the iron queen enough for her to even consider the release of their beloveds.

"Perhaps you should," Grenth replied matter-of-factly. Then added in jest, "If you happen to perish along the way, well, then you can be with her then." Jareth barked out a bitter laugh.

"You always did have a morbid sense of humor Grenth," He said, wagging a finger at him. Grenth gave him a crooked grin then faltered, noticing something unusual.

"Jareth, your gloves--," He pointed to the fae's hands.

"Oh, yes," was all he said, holding up his hand in front of his face, wiggling his slender digits. Stray magic sparked from his fingertips. Apparently in his haste he had forgotten his gloves.

"'Oh, yes,'?" He quoted. "Is that all you have to say? Jareth you know you're magic is dangerous untamed.

"I couldn't care less right now. Tell me where to start," He said gesturing to the books lining the shelves of the room. Over the last 50 years he had taken every book from every library and bookshelf he could find across the underground that even mentioned in passing the deceased in hopes that one of them might shed some light on the situation.

"There," Grenth answered, pointing out the window. "You get your gloves and you pay a visit to Hades. I was being serious Jareth."

"As was I, but it was only funny the first time," Jareth stood from the spot where he has, glowering at his friend with his arms crossed across his chest. "If you think that they would even give me the time of day then might be crazy."

"And why wouldn't they?" Grenth challenged, pulling a book from one of the shelves.

Jareth began to tap his fingers impatiently, purple and gold strands swirling in the air where his fingers traveled. "Hercales was their nephew, and Orpheus managed to make the entire conglomerate of the gods cry." He finished with a bitter laugh. "And he was too stupid to even complete the task at hand!"

"Jareth, you're the Goblin king! Give your self some credit!" Grenth threw his hands in the air in frustration. There he was, one of the most powerful beings in all of the underground throwing a tantrum. "You can't let your moods get the best of you." He pointed out. "I mean really. You're both feared and revered throughout the under ground, you're the son of Oberon and have some of the most powerful raw magic around. Tell me, why wouldn't they even listen to your plea?"

"Because; I'm not a hero," He bit out. "I'm a king with a rat maze who tortures wish makers and grants dreams and wishes for a heavy price."

"So you won't even try?" He asked. "You'd only search through volumes of books for decades instead of taking action?" Grenth stared him down sternly, tapping his foot impatiently. "You're not the only one suffering Jareth. Do you think she's happy there?" Jareth hung his head, shaking it lightly. "Do not let your godforsaken pride get in the way again, it'll do no good."

"Just give me a damn book. I will not leave until each and every book in this room has been thoroughly read and taken note of," he meant it. He sat down at the mahogany table once more, sitting stiffly in the desk chair. "Well? Hand me a book," He said, his voice clipped and stern. "And that goes for the rest of you as well!" He shouted at the group of scholars.

"As you wish, your highness," Grenth said, sarcasm dripping from his voice as he handed him an unread book.

* * *

index:

Elysium: The Elysian fields where heroic people reside after death. In the underworld there are various different palces you may end up, one of them being Elysiumwhere you continue to live as an immortal, but do not get to go to the mortal realm.

Persephone: The goddess and harbinger of spring, as well as the queen of the dead. She is married to Hades, ruler of the underworld. It's said to be badluck to speak her name so she is often referred to as The Maiden and the Iron Queen.

Orpheus: Orpheus is one of the 2 people ever enter the underworld and return. He begged for the life of his wife, and with the power of his song brought the Iron Queen to tears. She made a bargain with him, saying that if he could find his wife and lead her out of the underworld, without looking back to see if she was following until they were both past the entrance, she could stay. He failed and lost his wife forever.


	3. Digging Deeper

Yay! New Chapter guys!

* * *

"Augh!"Jareth cried out in anguish, thrusting another crystal at a wall, watching with only a tiny bit of satisfaction when it shattered and turned to dust. The fit was hardly becoming, and the few goblins that were loitering had long scattered, but his frustration had decided to stick to him like glue. The opportunity put before him could not—would not got to waste, but he needed help. Perhaps—no, there is no way he could ask Hoggle for his help. He pursed his lips tightly, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was really his only option, Grenth wouldn't aid him, and the other two of her friends weren't right for the job. Any other person would be out of the question, they there the only 4 beings who knew of his strange predicament. He breathed shakily, willing a crystal to the palm of his hand.

"Show me Hoggle," He murmured. The image in the crystal flickered and swirled as it suddenly began to glow, illuminating the cavernous stone room he resided in. The corners of his mouth turned into a small bitter smirk as he watched the dwarf work momentarily. Still he was spraying away at the fairies outside the gates of the labyrinth, waiting for some unsuspecting fool to stumble into it's winding walls.

"Hogbreath," Said the king, his voice sharp and commanding. He could see Hoggle straighten and tense significantly in the crystal, causing Jareth's lips to curl cruelly. The power and fear he held over others is what kept him going over the years. It was sadistic, yes, but when you're one of the most powerful beings in existence, and completely and utterly alone, you take pleasure where you can get it.

"Yes yer majesty?" Hoggle answered, his voice wavering lightly. He looked around cautiously, looking for the haughty king.

"I'm in need of your assistance," he replied nonchalantly, spinning the crystal on a fingertip.

"My assistance?" Hoggle was genuinely surprised. The king rarely asked anything of him, and usually it was dirty work involving runners. "What do you need my assistance for?"

For the time being Jareth ignored the accusing sharp tone of the dwarfs voice, and answered flatly. "It's about Sarah," He let the name roll off his tongue, savoring the sound.

"Sarah?" Hoggle barely even whispered the name. The sound burned his mouth as it passed his lips, leaving his heart aching as bitter coldness flooded his veins.

"Yes, Sarah," Came his nonchalant reply, suddenly standing in front of the dwarf, his stark white clothing glowing in the mid day sun against the sienna colored dust and stone. "I do believe you know of her?" He teased and gave a pompous hole-hearted smirk, something he hadn't done in a long time. Hoggle stared at his feet, focusing his interest on the hole in his shoe where his big toe poked through, wiggling the toe any which way he could.

"Yeah, uh," He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "H-how is she?" Jareth leaned against the wall, watching the dwarf with amusement.

"She's doing well actually," He said nonchalantly, examining his gloves. "Would you like to see her?" Hoggle visibly stiffened, his head turning sharply toward Jareth.

"What're ye getting' at Jareth?" He squinted his eyes, poking a finger at him accusingly.

"I found an answer," Jareth grinned broadly, his pointed k-nines glinting dangerously. Hoggle gasped and stared at him incredulously, his jaw slacking.

"Ye better not be yankin' me chain." He glared at him. Jareth gasped, feigning confusion.

"Now why would I ever do such a thing?" He tried to sound as innocent and mocking as possible. Hoggle only grunted, crossing his stubby arms. "But really Hogbreath, I am in need of your help if this is going to work."

"Really? Whadya need me for?"

"Digging," Jareth replied simply.

"Digging?" Hoggle watched him carefully, and Jareth simply nodded. "Why do we need to dig? We're not gonna go dig up her grave er something horrible are we?" He had meant it as a joke, but Jareth remained stony faced. "Ye can't be serious." He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm dead serious Hoggle, no pun intended," the corner of his mouth turned up lightly with the slight amusement that came from his accidental word play. "I found an incredible spell, ancient magic in fact, and as macabre as it is, this could work!" Jareth explained, his speech quickening with each work excitedly. Hoggle wasn't convinced.

"Ye do realize that if this doesn't work, disrupting the resting place will destroy her spot in elysian, and she'll be lost in styx, right?" Jareth nodded.

"It's a risk we're both willing to take," He answered seriously. Hoggle eyed him momentarily, before nodding in agreement then.

"I hope you know what yer doin'," He said, shaking his head. "But, I'll do what ye need me te do, fer Sarah."

"Yes, for Sarah. Grab two shovels and meet he there" Jareth smiled sadly, staring off distantly for the moment. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he wove his hand in the air, tracing a portal to lead them to their destination above ground. "Well then, lets get to it."

* * *

Shirt, but it felt like a good place to stop. The next one is written too, just editing at this point.


	4. Flood

Whoo! Long chapter for you guys!

I hope you're enjoying the story thus far. After this chapter it won't be as macabre, and start focusing more on the mythological influences.

* * *

The portal placed them in the graveyard in front of Sarah Williams plot, leaving the odd pair staring grimly at the gravestone. The air hung heavily around them, and the feeling of death saturated the polluted air.

"Poor Sarah," Hoggle murmured and sighed heavily. Jareth nodded slightly, his jaw set and mouth held tight. The both stared at the cracked stone, thoughts and memories swirling around their heads.

"Hoggle, how did she die?" He asked quietly, bitterness tingeing his voice.

"She gave up on life," Hoggle replied, choking on his words. "She was lonely in this world—not enough ta relate to, not enough people t'share her dreams an'wishes with, but most of all she told me, not enough magic." Jareth nodded slowly, mouthing the word 'magic' to himself, trying to understand.

Lonely? How could she have been lonely… her funeral has been massive. The funeral… it had been the first and last time he had seen her in the flesh since the Labyrinth, a terrible irony actually, which Jareth appreciated greatly in his bitter macabre ways. There had been so many people; a menagerie of family and friends, who all cared about Sarah greatly it seemed. Jareth closed his eyes, reminiscing on that day, and reliving the events in his head.

"_Yer Majesty, shouldn't ya be in disguise?" Hoggle whispered harshly to the king as he leaned over the open casket of one Sarah Williams. _

"_No one can see me If I don't want them to see me; and right now is one of those times, no one knows I am here. I suggest you stop talking to me before others think you're crazy," He bit back, cold and distant. Hoggle, who was currently disguised as a withered 60-some old man, looked on at the face of the poor girl, and the body of the king who seemed to shrink into himself as he tried to cope with the loss of his one ever- elusive love. _

"_Strange isn't it?" Came a male voice from behind him. It was mildly familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. "It looks like she's sleeping." Hoggle merely grunted and turned to face the origin. "I always thought she would be the one to burry me. That's the way it's supposed to be isn't it?" _

_It was Robert, Sarah's father, that much Hoggle knew. He was old, late 80's at best, which was made obvious by the maze of wrinkles working their way around his pale leathery face and skin. His eyes looked tired, like they were desperately grasping onto the last bit of youth that sustained their host's life. The remaining hair on his head was silver, accompanied by a cropping of liver spots seen through the thin layer of hair. _

"_What's strange is how youthful she was. I swear she just stopped aging one day." Robert continued speaking, not caring if his listener chose to respond. _

"_It's true. She looks young an'beautiful as ever," Jareth scoffed, obviously angry at the dwarf-turned-human's choice of words. He glanced at him uneasily, turning back to the conversation. "Dunno how she did it. I'm surprised some crazies haven't come-a lookin' for her to try and make some loony miracle cream outa her." Despite the rather strange thought, Robert cracked a smile nodding lightly as his thin fingers drummed his cane absentmindedly. _

"_Plastics have gotten incredibly good these days, but it just doesn't seem like something she would do. Perhaps it was her mother's genetics. Linda aged well too, just not to Sarah's extent." There was a certain charm about him, sort of laid back and jovial even at his age. It was obvious though he was trying hard to keep his head straight with humor. _

"_Uh, yeah. Tha famous Linda Williams right? Sarah'n I used ta watch 'er films tagether. Went out with a bang didn't she?" In reality, Hoggle had never seen any of her movies, and neither had Sarah. She had talked of their falling out right after she started college, and would complain bitterly when her mother tried to reach out to her and make amends. 'She doesn't deserve to be forgiven,' she would say. 'Running off Jeremy what's-his-face, splitting the family, forgetting birthdays and holidays… She didn't even come to my graduation!' she could huff and cross her arms at this point. 'No, her asking me to forgive her is too much. You don't just mend a shattered relationship that easily.' He would smile warily, his eyes wrinkling, and then pat her shoulder, comforting her as best as he could. _

_Robert nodded. "Yeah, ODed along with that Jeremy guy—die young die pretty. She would say that often." He pulled a flask out of his pocket, taking a big swig. Hoggle tried not to wrinkle his nose as the smell of alcohol reached his nostrils. "I guess Sarah broke the mold then, huh?"_

"_I know they didn't get a long, but if it means 'nything, she was really upset when she heard tha news." _

"_She never got over her leaving, she was so mad at herself for not trying to make amends." He sighed, looking into the casket briefly, grimacing slightly at the sight of her. "It looks like she's sleeping…" he trailed off, his eyes dampening. "So, uh, how'd you too know each other?" He asked, wiping his eyes hastily._

"_Oh, uhm, I was a friend of 'ers in college," He answered quickly. _

"_Really? What's your name?" Robert suddenly seemed interested. "She said she didn't have many friends."_

"_Yeah, well, we were really close. Th'names Hoggle."_

"_Strange name," Robert mused. _

"_It's… uh, Irish. My family's from there." Hoggle shuffled his feet, something he did when he lied. Robert only hummed to acknowledge the answer. "So, where's 'er husband? I'd like to give him my regards."_

"_Husband?" Robert looked shocked. "Sarah never married."_

"_Really?" Hoggle almost sounded relieved. "I thought she just had a small family only thing." He mused. "Huh, I always thought she would have married, pretty imaginative girl like her. That's a shame. She would've made someone very happy." Robert nodded; taking another swig of whatever swill was contained in the silver canister. Jareth's attention peaked for a moment, and tore himself from her side, placing himself at Hoggle's._

"_What's all this about marriage?" Jareth hissed, clamping a hand down on his shoulder. _

"_Wouldn't she have told you if she married?" Robert asked, looking perplexed. _

"_Well, we didn't talk much after a while. I got drafted in one of them wars and I fled the country. It's actually my first time back."_

"_That's awful," Robert sympathized. "There's something majorly wrong with this world, thankfully I won't be around much longer to see it go to hell," He smiled softly. "Well, believe me, if Sarah had gotten married, you would've been invited. Hell, her kindergarten teacher would have been invited. Id be wiling to bet she would have had some crazy wedding fit for a queen. She probably would have ridden off into the sunset on a white horse with her new hubby or something like that!" Robert laughed. Hoggle joined in as well, only he was laughing at the irony of it all._

"_She could've been a queen," He murmured to himself. _

"_Yes, she could've," Jareth exclaimed crisply. _

"_Huh? What do you mean by that?" Robert perked up, looking at his companion incredulously._

"_Wow, you've got great hearing." Hoggle was taken aback slightly; he wasn't prepared to explain that comment._

"_Modern marvels for ya!" He wiggled his bushy grey eyebrows and grinned. "Now what was that comment you made before?"_

"_Well, uh," Hoggle cleared his throat, glancing sideways at Jareth who was currently staring across the room at a blond middle-aged man. "My family's actually sorta royalty… nothing big, just a small little country outside of Ireland… During our college years I tried ta get her to go out with me a lot, but she never did. She was always holding out for someone." He laughed. _

"_Yeah, prince charming," Robert snorted. "After what you just said, I'm surprised it wasn't you."_

"_I'm not," He said softly, turning towards the casket once more to see Jareth holding a red leather book in his hands. _

"_Sarah…" He whispered, clutching the book to his chest._

"_Well, I should get going, I've got a long way to travel to get home." Hoggle said to her father, holding out his hand. Robert smiled, shaking his hand warmly. _

"_It was nice to meet you." He said, a hint of sadness entering his voice. "Keep her alive in your heart." He pulled his hand away and left before Hoggle could say anymore. He sighed, turning to the defeated king._

"_C'mon, we should go," He turned to the king, discarding his human enchantment. Jareth nodded, stroking the contour of her chin. It took all of the strength he could muster to walk away from her coffin. Upon returning to the Goblin City Jareth collapsed on his bed, still clutching the leather bound book to his chest, and slept for hours._

_He drifted in and out of his dream state for hours, welcoming the elusive velvet sleep when it chose to keep him company. _

'_What did I do wrong?' his inner self questioned, searching into his memories, replaying the events passed in his dreams. The ballroom, the Escher room, the flirting and chasing… It was fire matched with fire. Their wills and determination matched each other's with each challenge and encounter. His sleep was less than peaceful to say the least._

"_I wish… the Goblin king would come here right now!" A male voice entered his head, dragging him out of his sleep and thoughts. He welcomed the waking summon, some distraction would do him some good. It was an odd summon though; He didn't recognize the voice but it was a command that could only be used informally—by people he knew whether they were residents of the underground of a cartouche human… but the voice… _

_Curious, Jareth decided to answer it. He stood, and concentrated his will on the origin of the voice, sending his mind's eye to find the one who called. It was the blond haired man from the funeral, Jareth realized after a moment of thought. He immediately willed himself to the location of the man._

_He looked worn and tired, and it was obvious he had been crying. He clutched an old dirty teddy bear in his arms, and a picture between his fingers. _

"_So you are real." He said, his voice strangled by tears. "I always knew it was true." He looked up and smiled. Jareth met his sad but friendly gaze, examining him stonily. Who was this man? He had baby blue eyes, and curly dirty blond hair that had flecks of grey beginning to crop up. His face was youthful and attractive, despite the obvious deep lines, and he looked painfully familiar. "You don't recognize me, I know that." He said. So, they did know each other. Why didn't he remember him? "I didn't think you would, I was only a baby." The man hung his head, stroking the glossy picture in hand. It was bent and slightly ripped, and even with a quick glance he could tell the coloring was distorted. Obviously it was old. Jareth froze, his jaw dropping._

"_Toby…" He almost sounded horrified. Toby smiled momentarily._

"_The one and only," He gave a small flourish of his hand, and held out the picture to the Goblin King. "You can keep it." He said softly, desperately clinging to his emotions for fear of breaking. Jareth looked at the picture and nearly collapsed. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him looking at the picture, and he stumbled to the nearest chair and collapsed. The picture of course, was of Sarah. He choked back a sob as a large lump formed in his throat. She was smiling softly, her eyes glittering like emeralds against her pale skin. She was dressed in a renaissance gown, green velvet and gold detailing, with vines stitched at the edges. Her hair was down, and cascading down her back, wind whipping at a few strands. "She worked at the renaissance fair for years. She was good friends with the king and queen. She was about 28 there." He looked up, watching Jareth. He was crying, and he didn't care if he saw._

"_13 years after the Labyrinth, how Ironic," He said quietly, quickly wiping away a tear that had fallen on the fragile picture. "Thank you." Toby watched him carefully, sympathizing with the man's anguish. It was odd though, watching a powerful otherworldly king succumb to such raw human emotions._

"_You do love her, don't you," It wasn't a question, but a statement. "She always wanted to see you again you know. She would plan it out, practice what she would say to you," He paused and sighed, and began to get lost in the memories. " 'Today is the day,' she would say. 'I'm really going to do it.' But each time she would lose the steam to do it… She wouldn't admit it, but she loved you too. I could tell, even as a kid. Just the way she would talk about you in the stories, and the way her eyes would glitter… I think that's why she never married, she had always wanted you. She was afraid you'd think she was silly, her being an 'average human' with 'nothing special' about her," He quoted her mockingly, almost bitterly. _

"_Why are you telling me this?" He rasped painfully, clenching his fists until his knuckles went white. _

"_Because you deserve to know," He said with a shrug. Jareth laughed bitterly once more._

"_She was wrong. Sarah was a magnificent and marvelous creature…" He stopped momentarily to draw in a shaky breath, his jaw quivering. "There was nothing average about her. Her beauty could surpass that of any fae woman, and her fire and passion was unrivaled by any being I have ever encountered. She was brilliant, and defiant, and.." He was at a loss for words. "And completely Oblivious!" He shouted, bitter anger seeping into his voice as he continued to seethe. "She would have had everything her heart desired. But, instead she ran amuck in my labyrinth, destroyed my city and castle, and sparked a revolution, which I thankfully successfully squashed. She's a ticking time bomb, and despite all of that I bent to her every wish and will to impress her!" He became more and more frantic sounding as he ranted, his anger becoming even more evident with each sneer. He looked at the picture in his hand, his expression softening as he gazed at the photo. "Witch," He sneered, ripping the picture in two. _

"_Talk about a drama king," Toby said as he watched the display of bipolar dramatics, his jaw slacked slightly._

"_Dare you mock us?" Jareth turned sharply toward him, implementing the royal we-us notion. _

"_Look, Just because you took the girl out to dinner, doesn't mean she owes you a kiss," He said, holding up his hands defensively. "I learned that the hard way." He added with a laugh. "I'm sorry for calling you here and interrupting what ever kingly duties you might have had. I just had to know if it was all real."_

_Jareth nodded regally. "Satisfied?" Toby nodded his head 'yes' and added a small hum to his answer. He got up from his spot and picked up the two halves of the ripped picture. Silently he began to shuffle around a nearby desk, looking for some tape. "here, let me," He took the two halves from him, holding them gently. With a mere flick of the wrist, the two halves melded into two. _

"_Woah, cool," Toby exclaimed at the small feat of magic. A self satisfied smile played across the Goblin King's lips momentarily, holding the picture out to his conversation companion. "No, no. It's yours."_

"_Thank you," Jareth whispered. "Sarah did the right thing in saving you Toby. You've become a wonderful man. May your dreams and wishes come true." Jareth smiled one last time and bowed deeply, fading from view in a quick moment, the only evidence of him being there was the slight bit of glitter floating in the air._

"Jareth?"

"Huh?" He shook himself from his memories, turning toward his dwarf companion.

"Y'alright? You've been staring off fer a while," Hoggle shifted his weight, straining to look up at the king. Jareth nodded silently. It was about all he was capable of for the moment. "We're really gonna go through with this aren't we?" Jareth nodded again.

"Let's get this over with. The faster we do this, the sooner we'll have Sarah back."

They each bit back tears as they began digging, pulling up soil that had been undisturbed for hundreds of years. Jareth began to heave angrily at the dirt, grunting as he plunged the shovel into the ground. They dug for hours, going through occasional bouts of crying and angry shouts as they flung the 6 feet of dirt aside. Sweat and soil clung to their bodies, and they ached from head to toe, but they continued strong until they reached their goal. Hoggle dug into the ground once more, stiffening as his shovel refused to budge. They both heard the distinctive thud of hallow wood. Jareth dropped his shovel and frantically began scraping at the remaining dirt, revealing the top of the mahogany casket.

"Oh, Sarah," He whimpered, falling to his hands and knees, placing his cheek against the cold polished wood. "I'm so sorry. I'll make it right." It was his first words in hours.

"What now Jareth?" Hoggle asked, trying to maintain an indifferent attitude. Jareth lifted his head and turned towards the dwarf, his eyes blood shot and face gaunt, with dirt decorating his face and tangled hair.

"We must retrieve the bones, and an article of clothing. Hopefully her burial clothes haven't rotted away." He swallowed hard, feeling the bile burn his throat as he forced it back down. "Burying a loved one is hard enough, but retrieving the remains? I know I'm going to have nightmares for months. Goodness knows Kronos won't be happy with me for disturbing the natural flow, and Persephone won't let go of her too easily now that we've disturbed her place in Elysium."

"Jareth!" Hoggle warned.

"Oh come come, I'm not afraid of that child queen." He spat. "Lets just get this over with." Jareth composed himself as best as he could. He brushed off the loose dirt and traced his hands down the side, searching for the latch on the hood. The latch caught and the lid creaked open. They both gulped and shivered, viewing the stark white bones. "Quickly now," He said flatly, pushing the lid open wide. They began to collect the bones, wrapping them carefully in them in her burial clothes, old cloth tattered and worn from years of decay. They finished hastily, climbing out of the hole. "This is beyond crazy," Jareth said, clutching the bundle to his chest gingerly.

"Atleast you admit it," Hoggle snorted, earning a dangerous glare from Jareth.

"I know I should be retching right now, but I sort of feel at ease. This is the closest I've ever been to her," Jareth rolled the words around in his head, laughing inwardly at the audacity and lunacy of his phrasing. "Lets just finish what we've started. Grenth should have gathered the proper herbs by now, we just need to deliver our part."

* * *

Child Queen refers to Persephone the Iron Queen. Hades kidnapped Persephone when she had barely hit womanhood.

Emo Jareth is emo. :P

He's just so moody and adorable. Much luff for moody Jareth.  
Really though, he doesn't like digging up the bones of his dead girl friend. ;______;  
I very much enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you all enjoy reading it.


	5. Death and Dirt

Whoo! Another long chapter! Let the chaos and story begin. (What? It didn't start?) Well, it's about to get a lot more complicated.

* * *

"You're a crazy fool," Grenth said, almost laughing. Jareth scowled, arranging the items as directed on top of an elaborate pedestal. Clothes first, bones on top, herb mixture sprinkled on top. No one dared to breathe as Jareth stepped closer to the display, peeling his leather gloves off and discarding them as he did so. They watched in awe as he slipped his hand inside his shirt, retrieving a human photo, one that he kept always pinned over his heart, and pressed it to his lips.

"If this fails, then our efforts were all for nothing. May the ancient ones grant us the ability and power to revive the dead." Jareth stood there, tense in speech and posture. "Give me the book," He demanded hastily, holding his bare hand out towards Grenth. "And do hurry, my patience has already been tried." His voice turned poisonous.

Grenth straightened his back, determined to not take it personally. Jareth was stressed, and he knew he didn't do well with stress. The scholar set his jaw, picking up the book from the table.

"Calm down Jareth," He whispered harshly, handing the king the book. Jareth began to flip through the pages oppositionally, his mouth pursing sullenly. "Stop pouting. You're half way there, as crazy as this is, and if you don't calm down and concentrate, not only will it not work, you'll lose her forever and probably kill yourself in the process. Ancient magic is not something to take lightly!" He scolded him. He stormed away from the moody king, his attitude matching Jareth's in anger, though different reasons.

Jareth drew in a shaky breath and slowly began to read over the ancient commands, his eyes trailing the words, and forming the archaic sounds inside his head. The ancient tomb sensed the tingle of magic stirring in the air, and rooted it's self in the spare energy floating in the room, sending off charges of stray magic.

"By the doors if Kronos, I bid thee to let the spirit go and return to it's host, and let the ancient sands of time turn backwards on this pocket of time. I evoke the Canon of the Nectar, and demand that they return to us the one that ate our food." Jareth spoke, his voice commanding and eloquent, daring listeners to disobey his order.

"Jareth, what are you doing?" Grenth was appalled; He was calling on the Gods, demanding their cooperation. "This isn't going to end well," He said to himself.

"Oberon, father, if you're watching, lend me your ancient strength," It was all but a whisper, but the desperation in his voice and demeanor could be felt throughout the room, penetrating the very fabric of life. He took a deep breath through his nose, exhaling slowly, and began his chant "Bagahi laca bachahe. Lamac cahi achabahe" He started the enchantment, his voice low, an ethereal quality tingeing his speech.

"Karrrelyos, Lamac lamec bachalyos," His 'R's and 'L's rolled off his tongue easily, while he hissed his 's', the foreign sounds peaking their curiosity. Each one watching held their breath, unable to let it out for fear of breaking the fragile magical balance in the room. The energy swirled around Jareth, playing with his clothes and hair like a gust of wind, ripping at his hair and ruffled sleeves. His slender fingers sparked and crackled with his wild magic, creating an aura around him and the pedestal. "Cabahagi sabalyos, Baryols," His voice grew deeper, but louder and stronger still. Suddenly, something began to stir and start.  
"Lagoz—" Jareth stopped mid phrase as a faint cracking of bones could be heard as they began to move and rise. They wavered mid air when he stopped chanting, beginning to fall and crack. 'NO!' his mind screamed. 'Do. Not. Stop!' so he didn't.  
"Lagoztha cabyolas," Strangely enough, the skeleton began to move ever so slightly, wiggling it's toes and fingers ever so slightly, and then to everyone's amazement, stretched. Grenth gasped, his eyes going wide at the unbelievable sight before him, while Hoggle turned away, unable to watch further. Quickly, the skeleton began to form into a person, returning layer upon layer of long since decayed muscle, nerves, veins, organs and skin.

It was her; floating in the air, surrounded by a wild magical aura—stark naked. Jareth visibly gulped, training his gaze on her face. She looked so peaceful; her eyelashes brushing her peach colored cheaks through closed eyes, and her lips parted gently in sleep as she drew small breaths. She was breathing! Jareth felt his heart skip a beat, but he still held his ground. 'Finish the spell,' his mind hissed.

Grenth placed a hand on Hoggle's shoulder, shaking him gently. "Look!" He squeaked, pointing a finger towards the floating figure.

"It's Sarah," Hoggle stated, disbelieving what he was seeing. "It worked?" He choked out. Grenth nodded at him, grinning excitedly. "It worked!" Hoggle jumped with joy, dancing excitedly. "There's only one small problem," He said, laughing lightly.

"And that is?" Grenth lifted a sculpted eyebrow. How could something be wrong? They had brought her back from the grave and beyond.

"well… heh," Hoggle twisted his wrist, glancing at Sarah's floating body once more before turning away with a blush tingeing his face. "She's kinda naked."

"Oh…"Grenth replied, his voice going an octave higher. "Yes, well, we can fix that," He said, clearing his throat, and removed his outer robes and moved to approach Jareth.

"Don't come any closer," Jareth warned as he sensed his friend approaching, turning venomous, "Sarah… Wake up!" He commanded; he still had to finish the spell. Taking another deep breath through his nose he continued.  
"S-Sam ahac et fa-famyolas," His voice wavered excitedly as he tried not to explode from the enormity of the situation.  
"Harrahya!"He whispered the last word of the spell, watching in amazement, as the protective aura surrounding them seemed to be absorbed into her body. He dropped the book to the floor carefully, taking a small wary step closer to her. Her body floated a moment more, before falling like a stone, gravity taking its toll quickly. Jareth moved quickly, catching her as she collapsed. He sat on the ground, leaning against the pedestal and cradled her in his arms. Grenth approached, quickly draping the robe over her.

"Sarah," Jareth whispered, a hint of excitement painting his voice. "Wake up!" he pleaded, stroking her face, while marveling at the sensation of her skin under his hands. Still, she remained still, the only sign of life being the slight rise and fall of her chest. "It didn't work," He whispered sadly, his brows furrowing. He twirled and played with her hair as he continued to harp and accuse himself. "I must have done something wrong. What did I do wrong?" He squeezed his eyes shut, trying hard to think of what it could have possibly been.

"Jareth, what are you going on about?" Jareth froze, hearing a familiar feminine voice. "You silly man." His eyes shot open, staring down at Sarah, who was currently smirking at him. He laughed, his shoulders shaking as he laughed.

"You are a witch, woman," He said, pulling her into his arms and buried his head into the crook of her neck. She laughed, happy tears springing to her eyes.

"I'm alive!" She gasped out. "I'm alive! I-I can breath an-and touch and feel—I can feel you! I forgot what it was like to be alive" She lifted her hands, her fingers lingering by his face hesitantly. Slowly, she traced his jaw line with her index finger, running it over his mismatched eyes and curves of his lips, burning every shape and line into her memory "Jareth?" she inquired, running a hand through his tangled hair. He hummed a response, unable to find his voice while she hypnotized him with her touch. "Why are you covered in dirt, and why am I naked?" He lifted his head wearily and looked her in the face, his expression flat before he barked out an affronted laugh. She in turn laughed at him, her emerald eyes glittering playfully.

"Wait just one moment. I quite literally retrieve you from the grave and beyond, and you want to know why you're nude? Don't I get a thank you?" He laughed, shaking his head, wrapping the robe around her shoulders.

"Well, I'm sorry for being embarrassed about being naked in front of one of my best friends, and a man I've never met before in my entire life." She shot back, pretending to be irritated. "Thank you," She added stroking his cheek "For everything."

Hoggle snickered, "I didn't see nothin'!" He shouted over to her. "Let's leave 'em be," he said to Grenth, who nodded in agreement. They left the room, smiling and laughing.

"You're so spoiled," He admonished with a laugh, pressing his forehead to hers. "And I love you." A smile lit up her face, and she looked relieved for a split second, before flinging her arms around him.

"This is so wonderful," He murmured into the cloth of his shirt. "I can actually feel you—you're so warm, and your hands—you're not wearing gloves—your hands are so soft, and--," Jareth cut her off quickly with a kiss. She froze momentarily, and then melted into him completely, kissing back with 300 years worth of lost time.

As fate would have it, or rather Jareth's haughty personality and lack of self-restraint, the Gods were not too pleased with either of them, and Sarah was quite literally ripped out of his arms by Persephone, the Iron Queen.

"I thought you knew better Goblin king," She sneered. Sarah struggled, screaming obscenities. Persephone looked down at her momentarily, and gave a small malicious chuckle. "You're such a fool," She continued, her voice dripping venom, her lips curling into a cruel smile. It was strange, seeing such a young innocent looking girl dominate the Goblin king and his bride to be. She was incredibly deceiving in appearance; very lithe, and almost under developed. The young queen's hair tumbled down her back in golden honey curls, while her doe brown eyes glittered maliciously and her pink lips smiled sinisterly. Sky blue cloth fell around her body in folds, tied to her with golden ribbon, and atop her head was her symbol of power, her crown, made of iron, if you could call it a crown at all. It jutted from her head in sharp edges and spikes, and some had dug into her head, rooting the metal sculpture there permanently; yet she held her head high, as if it weighed no more than a feather. She looked like a doll, but did not have the heart of one, if she had heart left at all.

"Jareth, what is she talking about?" Sarah pleaded, scratching and pulling at the arm keeping her away from him.

"Shut up!" The queen hissed, yanking on Sarah's hair. Sarah yelped, wincing as the queen pulled harder.

"Stop it!" Jareth roared, standing to his feet, crystal in hand. He rolled it around his fingers, his hands sparking with excess energy and magic as his anger rose.

"I'm so terrified, Goblin King," She mocked, dragging Sarah to her feet, choking her as she did so.

"Persephone," He hissed through clenched teeth, "Leave.!" He commanded roughly. "You and your fellow Gods cast us from Elysium, you have no right to claim the cannon here." She looked un-phased.

"Hah! You forget, your little whore isn't of the Sidhe." She chuckled, laughing at his ignorance. "The cannon is still in effect."

"Get off of me, Bitch!" Sarah screamed and cursed, something she realized as a mistake when the Queen began to choke her further.

"I would mind your manners if I were you," she said, her voice sickeningly sweet. She smiled, giving a small giggle and twirled a piece of Sarah's hair. "It's such a shame. You really are beautiful," She turned her direction back to Jareth, who was shaking with fury. "And you, really, you should have known better. You disrupted the grave of the dead, one who resided within the Elysian Fields, and by doing that; you single handedly cast her from Elysium. Her soul belongs to me—She belongs to Styx, where she will wander and rot for eternity. I might have been kinder, seeing how much trouble you've gone through, and how long you suffered, but you mocked us, and now you will pay."

"I did no such thing!" He cried incredulously, his fists shaking at his sides.

"Too late," Replied the malevolent queen in a sing-songy voice. "I think it'll be fun this way, " She mused, putting a thoughtful finger to her chin. "For me at least," She grinned, showing as many teeth as she could, her eyes slitting evilly. "This will hurt," She said sweetly, dropping Sarah to the ground. Jareth launched himself from his spot, scrambling towards Sarah who was frantically trying to crawl away from the maniac queen. "I don't think so," She sneered, and with a simple wave of her hand, froze Jareth to his spot, mid step, his face frozen in an angry roar. "And you, you owe me your soul. Give it," She demanded. Sarah began to protest, but when she opened her mouth she began to choke, and gasp for breath, screaming in pain as the Iron Queen willed Sarah's soul from her body.

"What's going on! Jareth? What's happening!" Grenth yelled from the other room, running to help.

"Sarah! That's Sarah screaming!" Hoggle shouted frantically, running to help his friend. They were both too late, running through the thresh hold to see Persephone grab hold of the sought after soul, and Jareth stumble to the ground, crouching over Sarah protectively as he unfroze.

"You can keep that," Persephone said cheerfully, nudging an unconscious Sarah with her foot. "Bye bye!" She giggled and faded from view, the faint smell of death and daisies drifting in the air.

"Damnit," Jareth grumbled angrily, lifting Sarah into his arms. "We have to act quickly or she'll die." He informed his comrades. "Again," He added, worry roughing his face as he looked upon her sleeping form. Instinctively he brushed a hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. Sarah stirred at his touch, nuzzling into him.

"No, I think she'll be just fine," Grenth said, smiling ecstatically. "Sarah's incredibly strong, and has a natural magic of her own. Her energy signature isn't that of a normal human because she's fae-touched. She still has some of her own soul—Persephone couldn't take it all because of that! Styx probably won't be able to contain her. She'll be fine!" Jareth almost shouted with joy at this revelation, but he held his kingly demeanor, lending himself a sigh of relief. "Don't get too comfortable though. You will have to go bargain with herself and Hades, what you should've done from the beginning, otherwise she'll only sleep." Jareth nodded, fixing his resolve.

"Well then it's settled, I shall have to travel aboveground and journey to Styx." The announcement came of no shock to either Grenth or Hoggle. "While I'm gone, Grenth, you shall watch over the kingdom, deal with any demands, and try not to spark a coup while I'm gone. Hoggle, I trust you'll watch over Sarah." It wasn't a question, but a demand.

"Of course Yer'ighness, I'll make sure she's well taken care of. I wouldn't 'ave it any other way." He nodded and pounded a hand to his chest, reassuring the king.

"Then I'll be off. But first thing's first, I must get clean before I depart. I'm quite tired of smelling like dirt and death." He said, trying to relieve the uncomfortable tension in the room, and shot his companions a crooked grin.

* * *

FEW! Sarah's alive, so no worries guys. BUT will poor Jareth ever get a break? Maybe. Now it's off to kick Persephone's ass. Maybe Hades will intervene.

* * *

Notes, if you feel like reading them:

I'm starting to mix together gaelic/celtic mythology into the greek, so it might be confusing or get skewed in one direction or the other to fit together, though so far it's not too much of a problem.

Sidhe (pronounced Shee)- Another word for faerie folk, the Fae are just one subset of Sidhe. They are a race of immortal beings that had powers that rivaled the Gods. Ireland, the original home of the Sidhe was invaded by the Milesians, the last group of invaders who have been traced to be the earliest celts, and were defeated in the conquest. As terms for surrender, they were forced to live in an alternate existence on the same plane as humans, hence The Underground. Being that it is an alternate existence the Gods do not have power there.

Cannon- a set of rules. In this case refers to the rules of the dead. If the grave of the deceased is disturbed, they are cast from the afterlife and forced to wander the earth. In the case of Greek mythology that is the 5th circle of hell (where Styx resides)-purgatory.

Fae-touched- If a Fae claims another as a mate and binds them to each other, creating an inseparable bond. Jareth had initiated the bond in the Labyrinth, and Sarah completed it when she kissed him. Now as long as the other is alive, neither can die, which is why Persephone wasn't able to take her soul completely and fragmented it.

The spell Jareth chants is actually a pagan spell, for what? I'm not sure. The site I got it from didn't say what it was for, but it was the only one in another language so it sounded all spell like and stuff. o_O


	6. Land of the Dead

"Jareth! Come quickly!" the fervent shouts of the scholar could be heard through the castle corridors. "Quickly! Sarah's awake!"

Jareth froze, in the middle of dressing, and burst through the doors of his bath into his chambers looking awfully befuddled; his shirt hanging open with one tail tucked awkwardly into his breeches. He rushed to her side, almost stumbling on the way, looking almost delirious as he looked at the girl sitting up in his bed. He reined in his excitement, examining her harshly. Her skin was pale, her limbs seemed hang limply from her body, her shoulders slumped, and her gaze empty. He sighed, letting his shoulders slump as his hopes were dashed and crushed. Her eyes were dull and held no shine, and her normally emerald green orbs distorted, looking muddy and grey in comparison to their normal vibrancy. He continued to watch her carefully, paying close attention to her lifeless gaze.

"Do you know who you are?" He asked brokenly. Life flickered into her eyes momentarily, before drifting back down to the very depths of her empty fractured soul.

"Of course," She replied, her voice holding little inflection, hinting at the fire her former self possessed. He nodded slowly, trying to take gauge of the damage.

"You don't seem to know me," It was a statement, which she did not react to. "Who am I?"

"You're the Goblin King," She said flatly. "Do you not know who you are?" Jareth ignored her question, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Just the Goblin King? Nothing else?" She shook her head no. "Do you remember anything that has happened in the last day, or anything at all? She seemed to disappear in thought momentarily, almost struggling internally.

"N-no," She whispered, looking distressed and disturbed. "I don't remember anything." Her voice wavered slightly, so far the most emotion she had been able to display. He closed his eyes, shushing himself momentarily and took a deep breath.

"I promise, you'll remember soon enough," He said, his speech muffled through his fingers. She watched with mild curiosity as he stood abruptly and turned to the brown haired man in the room with them, his demeanor changing from defeat to all-powerful king in a moments notice.

"Bring me my armor. The descent into hell will not be easy." He directed the command to Grenth, who in turn nodded briefly and hurried from the room, presumably to the armory where the Goblin King kept his armor displayed. Jareth turned back to her side as Grenth scurried away, the bed coming up to his waist. He leaned over her slightly, brushing back a strand of her mahogany hair.

"Your very spirit and soul has been shattered and stolen from you." He addressed her almost formally. "I'm going to the land of the dead to retrieve what has been stolen so unjustly. You should remember once you are whole again." His steely expression turned soft. "But should you still not remember me, then we'll have to make new memories, and I will have to try and win your heart once more." He swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he spoke. His speech was more for himself than it was for her. He forced himself to smile, but the corners of his lips refused to budge, and turned up just ever so slightly. He began to turn away, to leave her and start his journey, but he swiftly turned back to her, swooping down like a vulture to capture her lips once more, his heart wrenching when she remained unresponsive. "Just in case I do not return," He explained and strode from the room, his heart exposed for everyone to see.

Sarah only watched his retreating form through her lifeless gaze, her lips parted ever so slightly. Her heart had skipped a beat and fluttered to her throat for the smallest split second, before sinking back into the unfamiliar nothingness that had taken over her being.

"Jareth," the name was uttered longingly, but so briefly and lightly that not even she had realized it had escaped her lips and conscience.

Grenth aided Jareth with is armor, strapping the foreboding faceplate to his chest while the king himself worked on his gauntlets and unfolded his tattered cape.

"I really should commission a new one," He mused, running his fingers over the layers of shimmering blue-black velvet and leather. Grenth only smirked, taking the cloth from him and hooking it to the shoulders of his armor, securing the heightened collar to it's proper place.

"Why the armor? You're not really expecting a battle are you?" The scholar asked, his brows arching slightly with worry. He knew of the king and his antics. He wouldn't settle without a fight if what he wanted did not come to him easily. Jareth scoffed.

"None of the sort," He leaned over, putting on his armored shin guards, the black metal and hardened leather glimmering. "I merely wish to look imposing." He waved his hand flippantly, grabbing his sword from the mantle. "Not to mention I'll need protection from that beast of a dog Cerberus." Grenth shot him a worried look. "But don't worry friend. I'll give that hound a good whopping." He grinned lopsidedly.

"Surely you're joking Jareth," Grenth managed to say weekly.

"Not at all," He replied, barking out a laugh. "I must be off. My damsel doth wait for me," He said with mock chivalry, bowing theatrically. Grenth sighed, letting his shoulders slump. He recognized this; it was his defense mechanism. When things were at their worse Jareth always seemed to make a joke out of everything, especially when they needed to be taken seriously.

"Jareth, this isn't a joke," He warned the king, his voice hitching as the panic began to rise. He had to get the king grounded once more before he left, otherwise he would surely be killed. The king held up his hands defensively, his forced grin wearing thing.

"I know, I know. It's not a game, or a joke. This is life or death—and not just hers. I know I could die," His expression turned grave, his mismatched eyes closing in thought momentarily. "I know this very well—and I will come back one way or another, whether it's a bloodied corpse, dropped on the steps of the city by Persephone herself, or if I return triumphantly, prize in hand." He paused thoughtfully. "No, there won't be any in-between. I won't settle for less," The confirmation was more for himself and his psyche, mentally preparing himself for the rough journey to come.

The journey it's self wouldn't be long. Finding the entrance of Styx was easy enough—he knew where it's location lay. However, climbing down into the hells bellow to cross the river and face the infamous Cerberus, even before he could even get close to the bewitching malicious queen, well, that was going to be tough. He turned on his heel, placing a hand firmly on his friend and confidents shoulder, giving him a small acknowledging nod, and then walked out towards the balcony of the armory, climbing up onto the stone railing overlooking his kingdom.

"For Sarah," He whispered, pushing himself into the air, transforming mid fall into his owl shape, and flew off into the distance to his destination.

* * *

Short chapter! Sorry guys!

As school comes to a close over the next month it might take me longer to update, so bare with me. After april I'll have ample time.

There are maybe 3 chapters left in this.

Jareth going through styx

Confronting Persephone

Returning to Sarah

the last 2 might even be one, depending on how quickly I write them and the flow.

I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am, with it's strange macabre twist to the story. :)

Also, Toby Hates Broccoli will be updating soon, and I am also working on a new story loosely based on the Poem 'The Highway Man'-- first chapter of that is almost finished.

Read and Review! Much love for all the support!


End file.
